


Свежий воздух и никаких неприятностей

by TJul, WTF Star Trek Universe 2021 (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Survival, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJul/pseuds/TJul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Universe%202021
Summary: Из неприятностей ожидался лишь ливень.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Свежий воздух и никаких неприятностей

**Author's Note:**

> Cпасибо [Archie_Wynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne) за бетинг.

На планете лил дождь. Это стало известно ещё на «Энтерпрайз». Судя по собранным данным, дожди там шли часто и долго. Месяцами.

Сразу после телепортации Кирк вмиг промок. То же не миновало его спутников — Спока, Маккоя и охранников. Их окатывало водой со всех сторон, казалось, дождь шёл даже из земли.

— Джим, а место посуше нельзя было выбрать?! — тут же заявил Маккой, пытаясь перекричать звуки ливня.

— Боунс, ты мог вообще не идти с нами. Мы со Споком тут всего лишь минут на пятнадцать: снять данные — и на корабль!

— А кто будет вам первую помощь оказывать, если что?! Планету только открыли, тут может быть какая угодно опасность! А ты, капитан, между прочим, мог не тащиться в этот «душ Шарко», всё равно снимать данные будет Спок! — Маккой высказал это всё как на духу, даже казалось, что дождь ему не помеха.

Кирк не ответил, причина была тривиальна — ему просто захотелось подышать свежим воздухом, пусть даже в этом воздухе полно воды. Очень уж давно «Энтерпрайз» летала по заданному сектору для исследований, но с пригодными для высадки планетами им не везло.

Пока они переговаривались, Спок не терял времени зря и сканировал участок.

Несколько безопасников, что спустились с ними, невзирая на дождь, пытались контролировать периметр, но ни они, ни Кирк с Маккоем не замечали ничего подозрительного до того самого момента, когда Спок просто взял и исчез.

— Проклятье! — воскликнул Маккой и ринулся туда, где только что стоял Спок. Кирк не успел остановить Маккоя, тот бывал поразительно шустёр, когда дело касалось людей, нуждающихся в помощи. К ужасу Кирка, Маккой, как и Спок, исчез.

— Стоять! — это касалось ребят в красном, после Кирк щёлкнул коммуникатором. — «Энтерпрайз» — это Кирк.

— «Энтерпрайз» на связи, — за капитана остался Скотти, но он явно был не очень рад расстаться с Инженерным, даже на столь короткий срок. — Что случилось, капитан? — он почувствовал в голосе Кирка напряжение.

— Просканируйте периметр вокруг меня, ищите Спока и Маккоя или что-нибудь необычное.

— Есть! — Скотти был обеспокоен, но терять время и задавать вопросы не стал. Через пару минут он доложил:

— Капитан, никаких следов Спока и доктора… Необычного тоже.

Кирк думал недолго.

— Расширьте зону поиска... Максимально… А я пойду за ними, постарайтесь не потерять мой сигнал.

— Но капитан!..

— Я всё понимаю, Скотти, — уж если Кирк решил действовать, то и вся королевская рать ему не помешает. — Поднимите безопасников.

На том конце послышался вздох:

— Да, сэр…

Кирк понимал, что как капитану ему надо поручить эту задачу другим членам экипажа, а самому командовать их действиями с мостика, но пропали его товарищи, лучшие друзья, он не мог так поступить. И Кирк решительно направился к месту исчезновений.

Его словно что-то дёрнуло, в глазах потемнело, потом был ослепительный свет, вновь темнота и ощущение падения. Внезапно в этой тьме вспыхнуло множество «звёзд», последовала очередная встряска, и вот уже Кирк стоял на твёрдой поверхности в каком-то тускло освещённом помещении.

— Джим! — из тёмного угла к нему устремился Маккой.

— Боунс, ты в порядке?!

— Да, но не смог связаться ни с тобой, ни со Споком и, что хуже, с кораблём тоже. Я отсюда не уходил. Звал Спока… В ответ тишина, — Маккой был сильно взволнован.

— Ясно.

На всякий случай Кирк попробовал сам связаться с «Энтерпрайз», но безрезультатно.

— Похоже, мы наткнулись на следы цивилизации, хотя с виду планета необитаема. Джим, как думаешь, они ещё тут?

— Не знаю, надо осмотреться. А эта комната явно давно заброшена, хотя освещение работает. Поищем Спока.

— И как он только умудрился так быстро скрыться? Я же попал сюда следом за ним.

— Ты прав, это странно. Возможно, тут есть другой портал, куда он и попал. Или Спок просто куда-то убежал… Что угодно могло произойти, — Кирк начал осмотр.

Маккой поёжился и огляделся.

— Мало мне наших транспортаторов, которые так и норовят сломаться, ещё инопланетные…

— Не двигайся, — Кирк стал внимательно изучать пол, пытаясь по следам понять судьбу Спока. Пыли было не особо много, света тоже, но казалось, что нужный след обрывался в соседней стенной нише. Возможно, ниша — это портал. — Боунс, мне кажется, вон там портал. Я могу отправиться за Споком, но не хочу оставлять тебя тут одного, потому что не представляю, как вернуться обратно. А идти туда может быть ещё опасней, неизвестно, что там…

Маккой фыркнул:

— Ты так просто от меня не отделаешься. Идём вместе.

— Тогда я первый, ты вслед за мной.

— Да, — согласился Маккой, но на его лице ясно читалось всё, что он думает о порталах и конкретно об этом — особенно.

Кирк шагнул в нишу и исчез, Маккой отправился за ним.

Испытав уже знакомые ощущения перехода, Кирк попал в помещение, похожее на предыдущее, часть его тонула во тьме, в стене на освещённой стороне он увидел приоткрытую дверь — обычную, на петлях. Спок был тут, живой и невредимый.

— Капитан!

Кирк поспешно отошёл от ниши, и, как раз вовремя, появился Маккой с очень бледным лицом:

— Вижу, мы опять в сборе.

— Спок, как вы? — спросил Кирк, с беспокойством оглядывая его.

— Хорошо, но я ни с кем не могу связаться.

— Как и мы…

— Возможно, мы слишком глубоко под землёй, и сигнал не проходит, но, скорее всего, он блокируется намеренно, так как я не могу сканировать пространство дальше десяти метров. У меня пока мало данных, чтобы сказать точно, в чём причина.

— Или мы вообще уже не на той чёртовой планете! — воскликнул Маккой.

— Надеюсь, Боунс, всё не настолько плохо, — усмехнулся Кирк. — У нас есть шанс вернуться. Просто нужно проделать обратный путь через порталы.

— Капитан прав, доктор.

— Опять… — Маккой горестно вздохнул. — Да откуда нам знать? Может, повторное прохождение портала навсегда развеет нас на атомы?!

— Придётся рискнуть. Мы сейчас попробуем пройти в туже нишу, из которой вышли.

Тут всё пошло наперекосяк. Внезапно прыгнув, Спок сбил Кирка с ног. Нечто крупное и тёмное приземлилось туда, где должен был стоять Кирк. Существо издало скрипящий пронзительный крик, от которого внутри всё переворачивалось от отвращения. Кирк, всё ещё лёжа, выхватил фазер и выстрелил в хищника. Тот завизжал, словно по стеклу провели чем-то острым, прижался к полу и явно был готов атаковать, но замешкался, так как встретил отпор. Вскакивая на ноги, Кирк выстрелил ещё раз, но смертельный заряд не причинил существу видимого вреда.

— Отступаем! За дверь! — крикнул он.

Они успели вовремя захлопнуть дверь и дружно навалиться на неё. Существо по ту сторону издало стон и царапнуло дверь. Звук когтей по железу был зловещ и неприятен. Но больше хищник ничего не сделал.

— Чёрт, Джим, это самое жуткое существо, какое я встречал! Ты видел его жвалы?! — полушёпотом воскликнул Маккой.

Кирк успел рассмотреть немногое: мордой оно напоминало паука — много глаз, жвалы, тело рассмотреть не вышло — нечто громоздкое и, кажется, покрытое чёрным мехом; сколько у существа ног, понять не удалось.

— Да, Боунс…

На их счастье, на двери был засов, довольно примитивный, но крепкий, Кирк его поспешно задвинул.

— Капитан, эта мера ненадолго сдержит существо, но мы в коридоре, и либо оно найдёт к нам обходной путь, либо появятся другие.

— Замечательно… Или оно вовсе снесёт эту дверь… А наши фазеры ему как слону дробина, — доктор утёр пот со лба.

— Да, нужно поискать комнату, где можно закрыться и подумать, — предложил Кирк.

— Заглянем туда, — предложил Спок.

Им повезло, помещение не имело других выходов, а дверь, как и предыдущая, запиралась на засов, для надёжности они ещё завалили её каким-то хламом, который когда-то видимо был мебелью.

— Мне прям везёт попадать с вами в смертельно-опасные ситуации... Надеюсь, никто из вас не скрывает от меня какую-нибудь травму? — Маккой строго взглянул на спутников.

— Доктор, я бы сообщил об этом, — ответил Спок.

— Ага… — не похоже, что Маккой ему верил. Он знал, как могут не лгать эти вулканцы, они просто не договаривают.

— Я тоже в порядке, — заверил Маккоя Кирк. — Нам нужно решить, как мы будем пробираться обратно в комнату. Фазер его не берёт…

— Может, не будем геройствовать, а подождём, возможно, «Энтерпрайз» нас уже скоро найдёт? — предложил Маккой. — Я доктор, а не ниндзя, чтобы незаметно куда-то красться.

— Тут не работает связь, а я не могу произвести сканирование дальше этой комнаты. «Энтерпрайз» может и вовсе нас никогда не найти, — возразил Спок.

— Значит, нужно прорываться. И лучше это сделать одному. Он приведёт помощь, которая спасёт остальных, — Кирк был настроен решительно.

— Это может быть самоубийством! Та тварь, возможно, всё ещё сидит у двери! — воскликнул Маккой, нервно привставая на носочках.

— Или ушла, к чему гадать. Я пойду, а вы останетесь здесь, — ответил Кирк.

— Капитан, лучше пойти мне, — спокойно возразил Спок.

— Нет, Спок… Иду я, — видя, что тот собирается возражать дальше, Кирк добавил: — Это не обсуждается. Давайте открывать.

Они оттащили завал. Кирк прислушался. За дверью было тихо. Он медленно отворил засов и, приоткрыв дверь, выглянул в коридор. Казалось, тот был пуст.

— Я пошёл, пожелайте мне удачи.

— Ох, Джим…

— Всё будет хорошо, Боунс.

— Капитан… Будьте осторожны.

Кирк кивнул и выскользнул в коридор. Он по возможности бесшумно пробежал до нужной двери и прислушался. За дверью и вообще в здании стояла мёртвая тишина. Ни звука работающих машин, ни криков существ, ничего. Он открыл дверь, заглянул внутрь. Пусто, но конец комнаты утопал в темноте. Больше он медлить не стал и рванул к нужной нише.

Казалось, на него свалился мешок с чем-то тяжелым, и Кирк с разбегу рухнул на пол, от удара у него вышибло дух. И тут спину прошила дикая боль, не контролируя себя, Кирк закричал — боль не отпускала. Его рвануло вверх, и тело прошила новая ослепительная вспышка боли. Кирк потерял сознание.

Спок, услышав крик Кирка, невзирая на негласный приказ оставаться в комнате, побежал к нему. Когда Спок влетел в комнату, он увидел, как хищник, прижав капитана к полу, вцепился когтистой лапой ему в спину и рванул. Понимая, что фазер бесполезен, Спок прыгнул на существо. Лишь неожиданность атаки помогла спихнуть хищника с Кирка. Существо противно зашипело и задёргалось в хватке Спока. Тот, понимая, что, говоря земным языком, «ухватил за хвост тигра», намертво вцепился в хищника. Они покатились по полу. Тварь пыталась скинуть Спока, она визжала, рычала, молотила когтистыми лапами и щёлкала жвалистой челюстью. Они ударились о стену. Удар был сильным, Спок приложился головой и почувствовал, что под тяжестью хищника у него сломалась пара рёбер. В голове звенело. Будь он человеком, то уже выпустил бы существо от боли. Но всё это время Спок лишь усиливал хватку на шее хищника. Собрав все свои силы и оплетя существо ногами, он крепко ухватил его за челюсть и вывернул голову в сторону. Он не знал анатомии хищника, но свёрнутая шея редко кому шла на пользу. Существо захрипело и, побившись в агонии, затихло.

Спок, с трудом сбросив с себя труп, взглянул на Кирка и увидел, что о нём уже заботится Маккой. Похоже, он тоже не посчитал нужным следовать приказу.

— Доктор?..

Спок не признался бы никому, но в тот момент он боялся услышать от Маккоя самое худшее.

— Он жив, Спок, но нам нужно скорее доставить его на корабль.

Спок и Маккой вместе, как могли, осторожно, подняли Кирка, положив его руки себе на плечи.

— Как думаете, портал сработает, если мы туда пойдём втроём?

— Проведём эксперимент, доктор.

— Да вы шутник…

И они вместе шагнули в портал.


End file.
